Resident Evil:Joining STARS
by snarkybubbles
Summary: My side of Project X's story,in my characters eyes of what goes on.I'll try to make this easy to understand and also make sure it follows the story.
1. The Beginning

I walked into the S.T.A.R.S building, ready for my first day of work. Some old friends of mine were working there, so I thought, _why not surprise 'em? I need a job anyway, and being part of something like the cops has always been a dream of mine._ A man was right in front of me, with arms out like he was being pushed against a wall._ Chris!_

"Mary!" He locked me in a death grip of **DOOOOOOOOOOOM **and carried me to the next room.

"Guys, look who crawled in and got herself a job here!" He didn't realize I couldn't breathe, so I squirmed away. Soon, almost everyone had talked to me…except the person I wanted to see the most. I looked throughout the building, and I found Wesker instead.

"What do you want, Harrison?" He asked when I ran into him, literally.

"Ummm…..by any chance, have you seen someone named Jamy Catalyst, sir?"I asked impatiently. He looked down at me.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Oh, just curious," I said to answer his question. I quickly and quietly added, "She's also an old friend, in a way…." He heard this, and looked at me.

"Who knows, "He said after a minute of thought. I nodded and went into the restroom and looked in a mirror. My waist length dirty blonde hair hung loosely in a braid, meaning I was depressed. Why, you ask? Well….everyone in my family-except my sister Mani and I-worked for a company named Umbrella, and died because of some freak accident. I felt so depressed about this; I wanted to make sure this kind of stuff wouldn't happen to others, so they wouldn't feel my pain. My sister, however, worked as a teacher before the accident, and still does. I also drew and sold art for extra money, just to be safe. _Jamy….where are you? I need to talk with you! I don't care if you don't know me! _I walked out of the bathroom and talked to Jill. It was good to talk to my old friends; it relieved my mind, so I pulled my hair out of the braid. _With friends, I can make the best of being only fourteen and an orphan with only her twenty-one-year-old sister._


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going on my lunch break!"I shouted halfway out the S.T.A.R.S. facility. Wesker stopped me and gave me a gun for my holster._ They forgot it!I can't believe that!_

"Even though you're a medic, Harrison, you still need to keep it with you at all times." I looked down at it and cringed._ It's so small! I could hide it in my pocket, if I wanted!_ I thought, until I giggled.

"What?" He asked in his strange monotone voice, sending a shiver down my spine and getting stuck right above my sacrum. _Damn, he's scary!_

"Oh! Just…some prank I wanted to pull on Chris!" He looked down at me, and I thought I would get in trouble.

"…Well good luck, and have a good lunch." He said and walked away.

I just got back from eating lunch with my sister when I ran into someone.

"Huh?" I asked. When I looked up, I found a scared guy, who looked at me as if I were a, I don't know, a zombie! His tag said, "Brad Vickers", who I knew was one of the S.T.A.R.S. pilot.

"Ahhhhhh! Oh, Sorry! Can I help you up?" I thrust my hand into the air, waiting for him to grab it. He cringed in fright for a second, but took it anyways.

"Oh, you're Mary Harrison, right? I heard about you!" He said nervously. _I like him, he's a little fraidy cat that I could help and scare._ I smiled deviously at him, and he jumped back to the wall. I laughed, and he shouted," Don't do that! It's creepy!"I leaned in next to him, scaring him again, and whispered.

"Am I as scary as the captain?"I said smirking. He nodded. I grabbed his and started walking happily down the hall, dragging him behind."Good! You know, Vickers, I can tell we're gonna be friends!"When I finished some stuff for Rebecca, I looked for my new fraidy-cat friend.

"Hey, brad? Can I ask you something?" I snuck up behind him and said. Once again, he jumped.

"AHHHHHHH-I mean, sure!"He replied, afraid of my question.

"Can I call you 'Chicken Heart'? I heard Joseph call you that!"I smiled at him.

"O-only if I can call you 'Rapunzel', since I heard someone call **you** that." He laughed. My heart thumped angrily.

"Who?" I asked, braiding my hair. He began to panic.

"Joseph!" He said running away.

"Hmmmmm. HEY VAL, AUDREY, WANNA HELP ME BEAT UP JOSEPH?" I shouted to my two other friends.


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting my favorite Intern!

"Hey, you're under arrest I shouted as I kicked the door open. My sister, Mani, just looked at me.

"Welcome back, idiot!" She said sarcastically."I'm making stew right now, and you got a call from someone named "Your sister's going to beat you up if you do that again." She started laughing.

"Oh, really? Did they leave a message?" I replied. She nodded."I don't want to know, then!" I went into my room and shoved my copy of _Monty Python and the Holy Grail _into my DVD player. Right before the movie started, I got my stew and ran back to watch it.

"Where'd you get the coconuts?""We found them.""Found them? In Mercia? The coconuts tropical!""What do you mean?"" Well, Mercia's a temperate zone!"" The swallow may fly south with the sun, and the house martin or the plover may seek warmer climes in winter, yet these are not strangers to our land.""….Are you suggesting that coconuts _migrate?_" I laughed at this part.

"Oh, Arthur! You idi-"My personal phone rang. "Hello?"

"Is this Harrison?"I heard captain Wesker's voice say. My heart stopped at the chilling tone.

"Yes, this is her. Who is this?" I asked politely, even though I knew.

"Your captain. Listen up, Harrison, because I have a question; do you know how to handle a gun?"He asked, once again sounding like he was talking to a disobedient cat.

"No, sir."

"Well, you'll start learning tomorrow. Or is that a problem, Harrison?" The chill that got stuck in my sacrum earlier shot back up into my skull. I had a feeling he knew I didn't like my pocket-sized gun.

"No problem, sir!" He mumbled a "Good", and hung up. I finished watching my movie and went to bed. When I woke up, I found I was late.

"F***!" I shouted as I ran out the door. After I was close, I slowed down. I could get there in time, I cou-oof! I bumped into a girl with poofy, red-brown hair, and sparkly emerald eyes behind black-rimmed glasses that reminded me, for some reason, of an intern. It just so happened she was! She apologized and helped me on my feet again, when she asked me if I was the new S.T.A.R.S. medic.

"Yeah! And you must be the part time member of Alpha Team, Jamy." I shook her hand and also apologized for not greeting her the day before, because of work. I didn't want to mention that I was also scaring chicken heart and beating up Joseph, because I thought she'd think I didn't really care. She told me she was busy, too, so I was a little relieved. I asked her if she wanted to walk to work together, and she looked a little surprised. _I wonder what's waiting for us at work. Probably Mr. I'm-the-scary-captain-who-is-also-boring!_

Luckily, I couldn't find him, so Jamy went to the shooting range and I went to run more errands for Rebecca. At lunch, I went into the shooting where I was going to meet Jamy.

"Small world, eh?" I joking said, announcing my arrival.


	4. Chapter 4:Love?

Before I got home, I stopped at the sushi bar a couple blocks from my house. I rang the bell and handed the person who came to my assistance a crisp hundred dollar bill.

"Give me 60 California rolls, and keep a ten for a tip!" I bellowed happily. The woman's eyes sparkled and she came out to hug me.

"Oh, thank you! I needed money to send my sister to the hospital, and now I have enough!" She cried. I smiled at her. _Thanks for telling me, Mani._

"Is your sister Sara? From Ms. Harrison's class?" She nodded. "That's my sister's class! Oh, she talks about Sara all the time. You know, my sister was the one who told me about this." She hugged me again.

"Oh, tell her thank you! And please enjoy the food!" My order was ready. The woman let go of me put it in my hands. As I walked out the door, the woman shouted one last thank you.

"Hey, Rapunzel!" Brad said, jumping out of a crowd on the side-walk. I was startled. Well, maybe a little bit MORE than startled. Okay, I JUMPED. And screamed a little. Happy?

"AHH!" I shouted until I saw it was him. He laughed until my face was pressed up against his. Not in a kiss way, NO! In a threat way.

"Brad, I swear, you will HAVE a chicken heart when I'm done with you." I said, in the calmest-but also angriest- way I could. He got the message, and took off. After a while, he came back and, for no good reason, wanted to come over.

"Really? You're afraid of me, my sister is scarier than me, it's my house that I good lock you up in, and you STILL want to come over?" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him."Are you INSANE?" He freaked out, but still managed to let him come over.

"Hey, Mani!" My sister walked in with my cat, and at the sight of Brad, dropped her."Why'd you drop my sweetie? Oh yeah, I forgot I had a cat."Her eye twitched at the sight of the two idiots who were just starting to fall into love. Of course, Brad realized what I said was true, but it was too late.

"Um, who are _you_?"She asked pointing to him. He looked at me, and I just smiled nervously at my sister.

"This is Brad, he's just a co-worker." He looked a little disappointed at the comment, but my sister was now happy. She nodded at me, meaning I could go."Come on, Brad." He followed me to my room. I set my food down, and offered him a seat and some rolls. He was still a little sad, but sat down and ate a little. I put on _Gremlins,_ which was stupid seeing I was with 'Chicken Heart' Vickers. I was planning on making him a real man, though, so he could get a girlfriend. After a couple minutes, Brad asked me a question.

"Hey, Mary? Remember how you told your sister I 'just a co-worker?'" I nodded."Well, did you mean it?"

I looked at him, and found he was staring at the ceiling, blushing.

"I dunno. Why?"He jumped for a second, and started blushing more.

"Well, I guess….I-I…lo-"My sister kicked the door open.

"WHO WANTS FOO-Oh, you have some. Hey, what 'cha guys watching? Gremlins! Can I stay? Oh, well, I will!"She sat right between us, so I couldn't ask Brad what he was saying. I did have a feeling that my sister was listening in the door-way, and knew what he was saying, though. After the movie, I walked Brad out.

"Hey, what were you saying, earlier?"He started blushing again.

"I-I, um, was…a-a-a saying how much I-I-I…..Oh, forget it!" He ran off, and I wondered what he meant.


	5. Chapter 5:So, I LOVE HIM?

I happily waltzed into work, and walked up to Brad's desk.

"Hey, chicken heart!" I sang, and he fell out of his chair.

"W-w-w-what are you doing here?" He asked, blushing once again.

"Bugging you, duh!" Joseph was behind me, but I didn't notice."Besides, what were you saying last night?" Brad looked at me in a frightened way. At first, I thought it was me, but I found that Joseph was behind me listening.

"Brad, you got Mary to do it with you? You got pretty lucky to lose your virginity to HER!" I turned my head slowly, until I was face-to-face with him. I then proceeded to scream in his ear.

"I'M A VIRGIN, DAMMIT! I'M A F*CKING VIRGIN! F*CK OFF, JOSEPH! THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU! IT CONCERNS ME AND BRAD! I DID NOT F*CK HIM LAST NIGHT!" Joseph ran away, knowing he'd get his ass kicked. I turned to Brad angrily, but he was under his desk, cowering. I started laughing, and once again, he was like a little sheep.

"Sooo…"I said, climbing under his desk,"You're a virgin?" He looked away from me. I moved closer to him."Come on! Are you?" He got up.

"Uh…. I gotta go talk to Wesker-"

"I can go with yo-"

"-um…..IN THE BATHROOM!" He ran off. _What a weird guy._ I felt a strong tug at my heart. _What was that? I'll go ask Rebecca, since I gotta talk to her about mixing herbs anyways._ I left the desk, and walked up to Rebecca, who was outside.

"Oh, hey!"She gave me a red and green herb."Can you mix these?"I nodded.

"Hey, Rebecca…let's say my friend has a guy friend that she just starting hanging out with. Now, the guy is acting all weird around her, like blushing, and running away. Then, after the guy pulls that, something tugs at her heart. What does it mean?"

"It means you're in love with Brad."I stared at her.

"How'd you know who I was talking about?"

"It's easy to tell."She stopped and smiled at me."You like **Brad. BRAD.**" She started laughing, and as much as I wanted to hit her, I ignored it.

"Here, I mixed it." She took the herb away from me.

"Good! So, you excited for Val's birthday?" I nodded again. I couldn't wait for it, to say the LEAST._ Maybe I should tell Jamy, in case she forgot. _I ran into the building, and only stopped once to look at Brad's desk.

"Brad…" I whispered, and shook my head and thoughts furiously. I started running again until I found Jamy and told her about the birthday party that would be at 'The Plaza'. I went back to mixing herbs again with Rebecca afterwards.

**The Plaza**

_This place is AWESOME! I can't believe the whole time I've lived here; I've never come to the place!_ My mind was burning with excited happiness as I walked up to Val and Audrey.

"Happy birthday, Val!"I smiled at her, and handed her a wrapped machete.

"Thanks."She replied. I sat down with them, and got to watch an interesting scene with Wesker and Jamy. Wesker dragged Jamy back to the table, and sat next to her, looking into the distance. _What a creepy guy…he must not like people._ That's when I thought of one of my favorite music artists, Pink Floyd._ His nickname is now, 'the wall'!_ I chuckled to myself, and listened to my friends talk about their boyfriends. I was about to think of Brad, but Wesker joined the conversation and kissed Jamy. _Wait…what the HELL just happened?_

**(How's that for a cliff-hanger? I know, it sucks….)**


	6. Chapter 6:Gross time with guys

After trying to convince Jamy to have fun and getting to use my nick-name for Wesker, I started drinking. _What the heck? I'm 14, and the cops are letting me get drunk? What a bunch of idiots!_ I laughed to myself quietly, and realized I was supposed to drive home. I didn't care, and started flirting with Enrico.

"So...*hic* you, like, are the captain of Bravo? How the f*ck did that happen?" I asked, somehow now sitting in his lap. Even though I was drunk, I knew he liked it.

"Well," he started," first, I-"

"That's boring… I'm gonna *hic*, gonna *hic*, go ask c-c-chicken heart a question."I stumbled on my slurred words. I got up quickly, but fell back down, and Enrico caught me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I giggled and just put my arm around his neck. I was about to make-out with him, when Jamy probably saved my life.

"Hey Mary, I'm going home." I looked up at her and answered with a nod. I remembered I wanted to talk to Brad, and got up when Jamy left. It took a while to find him, but when I did, he was freaking out next to Joseph, who was telling a 'scary' story about turtles and flying pigs.

"Dude, Joseph, I think you're more than drunk…are you high?" I asked, sitting down next to them. He looked at me and laughed.

"No, but anything can freak out Brad when he's drunk! Try it!" He chuckled.

"Okay…hey, Brad...I heard you love me!" Joseph stopped laughing, and both he and Brad stared at me."What? It was a joke! Brad would NEVER love ME!" I laughed hysterically at my remark, and the two exchanged nervous glances.

"Um, actually-"Joseph started, but Brad covered his mouth.

"It kinda sucks, though…"I said sadly and once again they stared at me."I mean, 'cause it'd be cool to have your best friend love you! I don't like him!" I announced nervously. Joseph looked at me and pulled me to the other side of the room.

"You like him-"

"REBECCA DIDN'T TELL ME THAT I WAS IN LOVE WITH BRAD!" I yelled. I he looked at me.

"You're not fooling me, and I'm drunk!" His voice slurred."Just tell him…it will calm him down."

"What?" He looked around, then came close to me and whispered in my ear.

"He's in love with you, and tried to tell you, but your sister ruined his bravery to do it. Now, he thinks you hate him. And hitting on Rico didn't help."He stared at me angrily.

"…Don't you mean Enrico?" I said stupidly. Joseph face palmed himself.

"Whatever! Just...go tell Brad." He replied. _You know, for a drunken guy, Joseph's pretty mature right now! _I stumbled to Brad.

"Hey, Brad…..Joseph wanted me to tell you I love you." For a second, he thought I was joking, but realized I meant it and freaked out.

"Really?"He jumped up and asked me. I just smiled at him. Somehow, I found myself clinging on to him. I looked up at him, and saw he was freaked out for me.

"Dude….I need to get home before I pa-"I passed out at that moment. The next time I woke up, I was in my bedroom, and I heard Brad and Mani's voices.

"…Oh, really? Why should **I** believe **YOU?**" I heard my sister snap. Brad said something quietly, which seemed to calm her down."Okay, you're right, Vickers. Just, if this happens again, tell me. And thanks for taking care of her." My boyfriend-I COULD call him that, right? - Left, and my sister walked in. I pretended to be asleep, and I heard her mumble something about Brad. That's all I remembered of the night.

**WORK-NEXT DAY**

"Hey, wake up!" My sister jumped into my room with a plate of food, water, and aspirin. She sat everything down, and gave me some aspirin."This is for your hangover. So, how do you feel? Your boyfriend wanted to have me drive you to work, to be safe." She cringed a little at the thought of her 14 year old sister dating a 25 year old who's afraid of his own shadow, but she couldn't stop it from happening. I assumed she thought I had a hang-over, which I somewhat did.

"Oh, that's nice of you and him!" I giggled.

"Yeah... you know, for a little weakling I could beat up, he can carry some heavy stuff! You weight, like, a hundred and thirty pounds, and he still decided to carry you halfway across town. If that's not true love, I don't know what is."

"I didn't know he cared that much until now…"I mumbled. I hurriedly ate my food, got dressed, and rushed into the car. She stopped at my work, and before I got out, told me something.

"Oh yeah…Brad said he brought in chocolate cake today, and if you wanted some, find him!" She drove away.

_C-chocolate cake?WHERE! _I ran in like a mad dog, and ran right past Enrico, when I remembered what happened.

"Oh, hey, Enrico? About last night…I'm sorry, I was drunk, and…I love Brad." He just patted my head and said it was okay.

"I'm a ladies' man, anyways!"He finished with. I looked at him suspiciously. _Him? Really? Oh, who cares, I'm getting chocolate cake!_ I found Brad, who obviously didn't expect me that early.

"HEY BRAD!" I shouted at him, which made him scream and take off. _Hey, wasn't that Jamy? Hey, Hey! Jamy…Oh yeah, she can't read minds, too. Oh well! _I chased him until I found out my sister lied and just wanted to embarrass me.

"Sorry, Brad." I said to him, and suddenly a feeling came over me. I tackled him, and he was startled. I heard someone walk by and say," Aww! They're so cute together!" and another person say, "I knew it!" I felt Brad's hand rub my head.

"Woah there, Rapunzel!" He said, a little shaken, but happy nonetheless. I looked up at him, and he kissed me on my nose. I felt something.

"Hey, Brad…."I mumbled, and he looked down at me," either you have something in your pocket, or you're just happy to see me." He looked down, and down, and down, until he saw what I was talking about. I looked up at him again, and his face was very red. He picked me up, set me on my feet, and ran away with a book covering his...eh, _little friend._

"Well, that was gross. I feel violated now." I said blankly, walking away. I went to run more errands for Rebecca. On the way, I heard some things about Jamy and Wesker. Everyone was talking about, and everyone was jealous. I couldn't believe it myself, and was disgusted with my captain, who was older than my good friend, but I didn't to join talking about it if I could help it. At lunch, I went to the R.P.D. lunch-room, and the rumors going around got **unbearable. **Everyone was rambling on about how one of them was too hot or good for the other, and how that person would be could good for him or her. I got up, looked at everyone, scoffed at them, and left. I thought I saw chocolate cake while walking, but I didn't want any at the time. Then, I heard the sound of someone breathing coming from Jamy's desk, so I went over to investigate. There my elder was, sitting under her desk. I couldn't help to think of Brad.

"What are you doing? Pulling a Vickers?" I asked as I leaned on her desk. She mumbled while trembling that people were staring at her, and she didn't like it. "It's because the rumor going around about you and Wesker, every female and male member of STARS are jealous of you." I told her, crawling down next to her under the desk. The next thing she told me was surprising.

"Jealous of what? One date and a *cough* shower *cough*? That's ridicules!" She folded her arms. _Wait, did she just say…shower?_

"Shower? What do you mean?" I tilted my head in a confused and suspicious way. I didn't know that she would then admit the two had done it in the shower on the first day of work. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, and then added," Yikes, he is scary. To even get you to have sex with him, and in the shower no doubt." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yeah, but it was kinda enjoyable, "I heard Jamy mumble.

"I wouldn't doubt that, but look you shouldn't worry about what others think, come on! Let's go have some of the chocolate cake their serving today." I offered her my hand to help her up.

"Chocolate cake sounds good." Val and Audrey walked in.

"Hey what are you guys doing in here?" Audrey asked us as the to both walked up to the desk.

"Hiding under a desk."

"Helping her get out from under that desk." I smiled at them. _Today was interesting and good so far, I can't wait for us to get our cake slices. I can already taste it!_

"Well, come on you guys are gonna miss the chocolate cake if you don't-"An alarm cut off Val and my chocolate cake dream. Both Jamy and I yelled 'CRAP!" and ran out the door as Wesker was saying that all Alpha team were to go to the debriefing room…NOW! Jamy asked that the two would save us some cake, and Val said 'Will do!' as we rushed to the mission that would change our lives….


	7. Chapter 7:We all try

As we left the station in teams, I thought it was ironic Jamy. After we changed, I drove us down to down town. We both talked about guns… if you can call my small glock a gun. Suddenly, she told me to stop.

"What? Did you see something?" She nodded. I followed her out of the car and into the sewer. I watched her back and she watched mine as we walked through what I personally call a toilet you can walk through. I heard something and looked around.

"Ssshhh. Did you hear that?" I asked her.

"Hear what?" I heard it again.

"That!" Bodies of decay and death were surrounding us. I knew they looked familiar… I saw them somewhere when my parents were alive. I remembered more now. The bodies-no, the T-VIRSUS- was something my family was working on when they died.

"This looks like the T virus!" The two of us shouted, and I realized Jamy had also seen them. I was frightened, and although I didn't know what they were, I had an idea.

"Mary! Close your eyes!" I did as I was told and heard her throw a grenade. She grabbed my arm and we ran away from the zombies until we were a safe distance away.

You've got good listening skills." She said as she got out her M5.

"Thanks, you've got quick reflexes." I replied, getting my glock.

"Thanks." She looked around," "Brad won't be much help for us down here. Damn! I knew I should have picked up a radio before we left." She hit herself on the head. I felt bad for her.

"Hey it's not your fault you didn't know we'd get surrounded by zombies." I tried to calm her down and make her feel better about the situation.

"Yeah...but Harrison you got to promise me you won't tell anyone you know about these being T-virus zombies, okay?" I remembered that they killed my family, and I thought about what would happen if people knew that I knew about the t-virus. _They would think my family was evil. Brad wouldn't love me, I wouldn't have the friends I do know. And if these zombies got out and started terrorizing everyone, everyone would think I was working on it too. _I looked up at Jamy, and nodded, my 'okay' the most I could make of my thoughts at the time.

"Good, now to think of a plan. Those zombies aren't Crimson's, which I know that because one of my friends in High school was an Umbrella intern who couldn't keep their mouths shut, but nobody but me believed them, so they're not fast. We should have a few minutes to think of a plan."She looked up at the pillars and I almost saw the light bulb over her head. "Got any Military Grade explosives, C4, C3, TNT, or Plastique?" I remembered that I brought something from home that I would only use for emergency.

"Got a moldable C4." A smiled started to form on Jamy's face." Back at home, don't ask why."

She told me she would set up a string trap. I asked her what that was, and she told that when she was fifteen her dad died, so she was sent to a 'home', but because of her actions she was sent to a boot camp, then to a special Ops core, then to the field for three years. She came back to Raccoon City for high school. While she was in the army, though, they were taught to improvise on the field.

"A string trap is created by looping a metallic string through the pulls of a grenade, when someone walks into the string it will pull all of the grenades and set off a huge explosion. Got it?" She finished with.

"Cool." I replied. My mind exploded at all this. _Note to self: Jamy is a good person to look up to._

She finished the trap."That should do the trick, now all we need to do...IS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"She ran the other way with her M5 in hand, and I followed all the way to a manhole, keeping up with her. After she climbed all the way up and I started, a large 'BOOM' could be heard. The aftershock was coming our way, and Jamy told me to hurry. I got up just in time as the wave washed everything under us.

"WE'RE ALIVE!" I shouted happily and looked at the sun. _Owww…my eyes hurt now…that was close!_

"Yeah kid we sure are, Yippe Ki Yeah Mother Fuckers, Yippe Ki Freakin Yeah." She replied as she got up. We were in downtown, and none of alpha team was around.

"Where the hell is Wesker?" She asked me and looked around. I looked around, too, and then shrugged.

"I don't know, they should be here." I was starting to worry a little.

"Something's up. We better get back to the station." We ran down the street and into the cruiser. She drove and we got there very quickly. When we ran in, only Bravo was around. Chief Irons was outside of Wesker's office and ran up to us.

"Harrison! Catalyst! How are you two here?" I was actually about to punch him, but once again Jamy saved my life.

"We came back from our mission, sir. Where is everyone else?" Jamy asked him. He told us that all of Alpha team was kidnapped while we were out of radio transmission, and asked us where we were. Jamy told him we were in the sewers taking care of the cannibalistic murders. He told Jamy to file her report and when Jamy asked about the rest of Alpha team, he told us Bravo would take care of it.

"Brad…" I whispered when the asshole Irons walked away.

"Its okay, Mary, we're going to rescue Brad and all the rest Alpha team whether or not we have permission." Jamy told me, giving me hope.

"Just the two of us?"

"No, we're gonna ask a few friends to help us." She started grinning, and I thought I knew who the two were.

"Mary I need you to keep this a secret okay?" I nodded."Good, now go home and get some sleep tomorrows a big day." I walked home. I got home, and Mani looked at me.

"Hey, are you ok-"she sat down her book and ran over to me."You're crying! What happened?" I didn't know I was crying.

"Oh, uh, Nothing! It was just a hard day at work, but only because of my training!" I lied. She looked a little worried, but nodded. I ran upstairs and into my room, looked at my computer, and turned it on. I started listening music. One of my favorite songs by Evanescence, Taking Over Me, played. Soon, I found myself singing along.

_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not_

_Not to think of you But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do…_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough _

_So many things inside that are_

_Just you are taking over _

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

I fell asleep at the end of the song.

**Work-Next Day**

I ran out of the door, ignoring my sister, who promised Brad she'd drive me to work.

"I gotta go! It's really important! BYE!" I shouted out the door. People on the street were wondering why I was running to the S.T.A.R.S. building, but I didn't really worry. Everything was safe for now. I got in, and found Jamy at her desk. We both waited there for Val and Audrey.

"Redfield! Fagan! I have a mission for you two." She signaled us to follow her, and she led us to the Debriefing room. We all got comfortable before Jamy started telling us what we would be doing.

"Okay you guys know about Alpha team being kidnapped and that Bravo team has been assigned to the case, well I believe if Bravo team goes in all they'll do is get themselves captured, especially when going by protocol." She was pacing back and forth." So I've decided to make an elite team to go in Special Ops style and rescue Alpha team." We looked at her.

"Us?" Audrey asked. I had the same thought. _Why us?_

"Yes. Valery, you've worked beside your parents since you were 14. You have good stamina and are incredibly strong. Fagan you've worked as a covert cop before and are quick and calculating. Mary your good listening skills and first aid skills are the best I've ever seen." She pointed at the items we all brought.

"What about you?" Val asked Jamy.

"Experience, that's what I have. I've done stuff like this since I was born. So now that I've explained let me tell you about what were going up against. They call themselves Anti-Stars. They consist of almost every thug ever arrested and are lead by a guy named Alex, a brilliant guy who's been a crime boss since he could walk. Their base is in the Arklay Mountains. We will use the STARS tactical truck to get there, but walk most of the way for sneaking measures. I suggest you all grab your gear and meet me outside in a few minutes." Jamy told us all this with a file in hand, which

"So wait were just gonna steal police property and go rescue Alpha team?" Audrey stood up as she asked this.

"Yeah basically. I know I'll be fired for this but who gives a crap if I am or not. You with me or not?" Jamy asked us.

I looked at Val and Audrey, and they looked at each other and me, then we turned to Jamy."HELLS YEAH!"

"Good, now hurry before Irons gets here." Jamy changed into her heavier gear and put away the file she had earlier. She came back with a Samurai Edge and Wesker's sunglasses. As for me, I took this opportunity to use a magnum, and Barry left his. After every one was ready, Jamy said,"Okay team let's move out." I had just thought of something.

"Wait what's our team's name?" I questioned. Jamy thought for a second, and then told me 'Team Omega'. We hopped into one of the cruisers and drove to the mountains. As we did so, I thought about Alpha team and Brad. _We're coming to rescue you, guys. And Brad, please be safe…_

We grabbed everything that we would need when Jamy stopped us at the drop-off point.

"Okay this is your last chance to turn around if any of you feel this is a bad idea." She told us as she loaded her gun.

"No way!" I yelled and came to my spot.

"Why would I turn back when I need to safe that cluts I call my father." Val replied with a smile on her face and her shot-gun over her shoulder.

Audrey then sighed."I need to stick with you guys to make sure you all don't get killed." She joked. Jamy smiled and told us to move out. We walked for a while in the cold and snowy mountains, and if we weren't on a rescue mission, I would have found myself calm and happy. That wasn't the case. We reached a ledge and stopped.

"What now?" I asked them. Val walked up to the ledge.

"Ever been rock climbing?" She asked us. _No._

"How about bare handed mountain climbing in Iraq." Jamy replied. _No, I haven't done that either. Man, you're like f*cking super-woman!_

"Yesh that sounds hard." I commented and looked up at the ledge.

"Here. Try using this to keep yourself up." Audrey handed me her combat knife. I nodded. I watched as Val and Audrey climbed up like magic. Slowly, I dug the knife into the ledge and grabbed the rock on my side, and my feet did the same. Jamy stayed behind me to make sure I was safe, and although I trusted her, I still didn't trust myself. The thought of Brad came across my mind, and I started climbing faster and got a hang of the climbing. _I'm coming, Brad._

I got to the top, and a group of thugs and flashlights waited for me, and Val and Audrey were knocked out on the ground. I turned to warn Jamy, but before my throat let go of the words, the feeling of a shovel crashed on my head and I fell to the ground.

"Brad…I'm sorry. I tried my best, and died in the process." I whispered in my last breath.


	8. Chapter 8:Flashing Back

I awoke with a jump. _Wait, where am I? Where's everyone else? And I'm alive?_ I looked around me cell. It was a small, dark place that made me strain my eyes just to make out what I was hand-cuffed to. I walked towards the sleeping body, and I poke it. It stirred, got up, and from what I saw it was looking at me.

"Mary?" I heard the familiar voice say. Brad jumped out at me and tackled me.

"Hey Brad…BRAD!" I grabbed him and pulled him closer. He started blushing.

"I was so worried! Um…I don't really mean this like I don't like you, but I'm on top of you." I let go of him, and he got off of me. "Yeah…so, what happened to you?"

"Jamy, Val, Audrey, and I were trying to save Alpha team, but Audrey, Val, and I got knocked out. I think Jamy did, too. To tell the truth, I thought I died!" I started laughing, and Brad sighed.

"Please be more careful!" Is all he said. I nodded. We were silent for a few minutes until Brad asked me about my family." Aren't you afraid your parents and sister are freaked out?" I stopped smiling.

"Well, I know Mani is used to it… her sister's a S.T.A.R.S. member, and only fourteen, so I think she can trust me if she did before. As for my parents, I'm not sure…they died when I was ten…" I looked down at the ground."Actually, my whole family died when I was ten, except Mani and myself. They were working on the-"I remembered my promise to Jamy,"-never mind. So, basically, Mani and I are the only people alive in my family…even a girl who lived with my parents are dead now, too."

"Oh, that's sad! But, how DID they die?" He asked me. _If I could tell you about the zombies, I would, Brad… but I made a promise._

"You're so weak; you can't even tell your boyfriend." I heard the girl laugh."I think I'll help you become stronger right now though." Memories of the girl and my family flooded into my mind again.

"They died working in a lab with dangerous materials."I whispered, as more of the memories came to me.

My head started pounding."Ow!"

"What's wrong?" He asked. I looked at him, and started crying. The next thing I knew, I was out. While in the dark again, I saw two girls.

"No…" I whispered. It was the day my parents died.

"_You idiot! Why don't you play with your friends! I am busy!" _The girl said.

"_Okay, Maria! You're always so busy, though…you really should play with us. Sherry wants to play with you today, 'cause we want to go meet the new girl… I think her name is Jamy!" _My young child self said._" I guess since you don't want to meet her, though, I'll see you later."_

I watched as my young self walked away, and the other girl turn in my direction. This was a flashback in a way, but I stayed with her.

"_You know, I'm showing you what really happened this day, Mary. It will explain your whole existence, probably." _I followed her as she walked away.

"_Maria! There you are, my real child. I'm so happy that you're old enough to finally do what we made you to do." _My father sang. _"It's too bad Mary doesn't want to help Umbrella… but, I still must thank her for being so good for us while making you. She will not be needed any more soon, so when that time comes, could you kill her?" _I covered my gasp. Why would my father want me dead?

"_Why? What has she done?"_ Maria asked him. _"She's my sister! I first have to ignore her and pretend to hate her, and now KILL her? Are you insane?"_

"_Listen and listen well. She is not needed in this world, and she could tell the whole world about this! Besides, we would be doing her a favor. So, give her this shot-"_he handed her a syringe filled with a colored liquid_," and she'll forget all about you. She'll think you're just a spy or such. When she starts remembering you, make your move. And, kill her slow and painfully."_ My father was now a monster in my eyes.

"_O-okay…"_ Maria whispered sadly. She came up to the young me_." Mary, you need a shot."_ I smiled at her.

"_Sis, thanks for being considerate about me… I'm glad they took some of my genes and made you."_ I smiled as she almost gave me the shot with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, Maria stopped and ran away.

She ran into the lab and told my father_," I can't do this! I can't! I don't want to!"_ My father became angry.

"_Well then…I'll take away your emotions."_He gave her a shot of the same liquid, and her face became calm._" Now go."_

She came back and gave the young me the shot. My face also became calm, but I fell to the ground.

A tear trickled down Maria's face. She entered the lab for a final time. My dad told her well done. Slowly, she grabbed another syringe and stabbed my father with it. My mother came in at that time, and saw my father dead on the ground. She and the rest of my family ran to stop Maria, but she did away with them all. A man came to her, and knelt down.

"_Maria…what did you do to your family?"_ The voice asked her. It sounded very familiar, like…no, it couldn't be.

"_They wanted me to kill Mary…"_ she whispered. The man picked her up.

"_Well, you should live with me, then. You still love Umbrella, right? After all, this was not Umbrellas intentions."_ She nodded again, and they walked off. The memory disappeared, and I was staring at Maria herself. She looked like me, only had scars on her face and an eye-patch over her left eye. Her hair length was up to her shoulders, and she was wearing an outfit a spy would.

"You see that? I saved your life, right? NO! I ruined both. That man is someone you know…and I hate him, but I work for him. He ruined my life, and soon, he'll ruin yours. I bid you good luck, sis, and I'll see you soon!" She laughed, and I was awake again. Brad was sitting next me, eyes open and alert. As I sat up, he grabbed me.

"Oh, Mary! Are you okay? What happened?" He asked.

"Um, yeah…how long was I asleep?"

"A day." He hugged me and started crying." I thought you were dead! I didn't see you breathing, or felt your pulse! Please, try not to do that ever again!" I was shocked.

"So, I died? But, I had a dream! It was about that girl that lived with my family…she's alive." I mumbled. He looked at me.

"How do you know?"

"It's hard to explain, but believe me, she's alive." I looked around again."I hope we get out of here soon. I can't stand it here."


	9. Chapter 9:Nightmares are nice here

**Mary**

I laid in Brad's arms, slipping into a slumber. For four days, we had been stuck in that hell-hole. _Mani won't be happy about this… _was the only thought I had before my nightmare began again. It was of the girl, Maria, from her point of view of life. Every day, testing on her, and training and fighting. She spilled so much blood for her company…Umbrella. That man she lived with gave her a normal live, and convinced her that the company wasn't evil. She chose her path. I felt the needle push into her skin, and the punches into her stomach. I couldn't bear it, but I also couldn't wake up. I just laid in Brad's arms, in a horrid world my sister lived in. This time, however, it was different. This time, she was visiting…Mani! Mani was frustrated with the loss of one sister and the appearance of the other. Maria told her I was safe and although Mani didn't trust her, believed her and talked to her. They talked about Umbrella more…

"_I don't care what you say! That ass-hole tried to kill us! You were just his pawn, and he was Umbrella's pawn!" _Mani shouted angrily. Maria looked at her.

"_I found out what they're doing now…and when Mary does too, I'll be right by her side, with her friends." _Maria replied just as mad. What the hell were they talking about? What was going on? I knew the t-virus had gotten out, but Jamy and I killed the subjects that did get out! It wasn't worse….**was it**?

**Brad**

Mary was falling asleep once again. For the four days we had been stuck in the prison, she had been like a shining star. She kept smiling at me and tried to be strong for us. I could tell she was even more frightened then I was, but tried to act brave so I wouldn't worry. I sighed with her in my arms, and stroked her head calmly.

"It's okay." I whispered. She started to toss and turn again. _Not again! What's going on!_ I held her close to me and kissed her forehead. She started mumbling something.

"Maria…what's going….on…?"I heard her whisper in her calming voice. _Maria…? _She woke up suddenly.

"Hey, Brad…why do you love me?"She asked sweetly. I felt my face become red.

"Well, you're strange and kind." I managed to tell her. She tilted her head in my direction.

"Really?"

"Well," I sighed." I guess because you're you. I wouldn't change it or have it any other way." She smiled at me, and looked around in the gloomy chamber.

"Damn, we're still here. I wonder when we'll get out of here."And with that, she fell back asleep.

**(Ugh, sorry for being dead and the short chapter. Damn you, school and writers block! Also, I've been watching an anime called "Axis Powers: Hetalia, so that created a Resident Evil block. I'm not kidding.)**


End file.
